Goodbye
by lil-hermione-at-heart
Summary: Listen to Tomorrow by Chris Young Their relationship is terrible and falling apart. Despite the fact that they still love each other, they can't seem to make it work. Sometimes love just can't overcome all obstacles.


**Chapter One**

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go n walk away_

_Like every day I said I would_

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_

_To that voice of reason inside my head_

_Telling me that we're no good_

He hadn't wanted to let her go. He hadn't wanted to accept the fact that no matter how much he had still loved her and cared about her, their relationship just wasn't working. She had been his rock, his sanity; even if she did drive him insane sometimes. She had been the one thing that didn't change when the war ended. She had told him that she would wait for him, still be there with open arms when it was all over.

Everyone else had moved on. Whether the drama and fear of the war had pushed them out of their shells like Ron and Hermione, or if the relief of not having that fear hanging over their heads helped them to carry on with life like all those who went into hiding, or if the fact that Voldemort's power and minions were gone helped people to take their lives to the next level like the Weasley family when Arthur got promoted.

Ginny had been the only one that stayed the same. But her attitude hadn't been helping. She was always depressed, trying to sneak out, going behind his back to do things with other people. He could feel her slipping away from him. To the point that they had almost called it quits several times. She may have been the only person seriously trying to help him, but she was also the only one holding him back from moving on with his life.

He hadn't wanted to let her go. But deep down, he had known he had to.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you; you're no good for me_

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

She hadn't wanted to leave him, but she couldn't deal with the broken down hero he'd become. He'd been so attached and obsessed with her that she had felt like he was strangling the life out of her. She never went anywhere without him clinging to her hand. He may have had the brave war hero look on his face, but on the inside he was clinging to her for support. She'd wanted to end it so many times

But she had loved him; she really had. He was her first love and he'll always have a special place in her heart because of it, but it was just becoming impossible. She had to go to extreme lengths just to see her friends. She had known he thought she was sneaking out behind his back, and maybe she was. But if she told him where she was going and with who, he'd try to tag along. She had needed her space, and her girl time, which he wasn't giving her.

She loved him to death. But deep down, she had known she had to let him go.

_Tomorrow, I'll be stronger_

_I'm not gonna break own and call you up_

_When my heart cries out for you_

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it_

_But when I pass your house I won't stop_

_No matter how bad I want to_

The next morning, Ginny had awoken in their bed in their flat in downtown London to a small note on the pillow beside her.

Ginny,

Both of us knew this was coming…that's all I can think to say. We both knew that this relationship wasn't going to last much longer, no matter how much we love each other. I do believe that; that we do still love each other. But it still wasn't working anymore. It wasn't what either of us needed anymore. You need someone who won't be so dependent on you that you can go off and do other things. I need someone who can be the support I need, but also help me find the strength to face life on my own sometimes. You know I'm right. I do still love you, Gin. But sometimes, love just can't overcome all obstacles.

Harry

And she did; she had known he was right. She wasn't mad or angry, or even really upset. But she had known she would miss him, and the special parts of their relationship. Like their last night together; he had made dinner for her, they watched a movie together, and even made love. But she still knew. She had known that that last night was the end of it.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you; you're no good for me_

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

Now, looking back on it a year later, she wouldn't have changed anything. Their relationship had helped them bother to move on and start their new lives post-war. Harry had found love in Hermione a few months later, and Ginny fell for Neville. Both of them couldn't be happier. But they both agreed, they wouldn't have changed a thing.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like every day I said I would_

**A/N: Little shorter than I wanted it to be, but still good I think. **_**Tomorrow**_** is one of my recent faves so I wanted to write a story to it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
